


Of Sandwiches & Bagels

by bristow



Series: And Again? [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which felicity smoak is the local sandwich shop girl, who has a crush on the mystery guy who comes in every weekday at 2pm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sandwiches & Bagels

"So?"  


"So...what?"  


"So are you going to ask him?"  


"Ask him what?"  


"Are you going to ask him out? Hell, it's not that hard to understand!"  


"Am _I_ going to ask him out? Am I going to ask _him_ out? Am I going to _ask_ -"

"Girl, it doesn't matter how many times you rephrase it, it's still the same question. Are you going to ask. Him. Out?" Felicity sighed, readjusted the ridiculous bright pink cap on her head and fidgeted with the display of various cookies in front of her, rearranging them into different piles for only the second time that afternoon. "Well?"  


"Oh come on, Rae!" She exclaimed to her coworker, picking up two packets of peanut butter cookies and placing them next to the chocolate ones. "He's _way_ , and I mean way, out of my league. I mean, come on! Just look at the guy. I-I mean, well," she picked up the peanut cookies again, sitting them back where they were to begin with, "He's not here right now, so you can't _look_ look at him. But the guy wears..." She stuttered, patting the cookies before glancing at her friend, "Suits and and ties and-and things." Rae raised her eyebrows at her, shaking her head.  


"So?"  


"So?" Felicity repeated shrugging and turning away, "He's out of my league. I'm a sandwich girl and he's.." She waved her hands in front of her, squinting, "A bagel guy. That and he doesn't even know my name." She hurried away, pausing to shove the white chocolate cookies in front of the peanut ones. Rae rolled her eyes, leaning against the counter and watching as Felicity began wiping tables with a vengeance.  


"Is that all you've got? That you think he's," she put her hands in the air, pumping her fingers up and down with air quotes, "Out of your league?" She shook her head, "Come on. Admit it. You're just scared, aren't you?" Felicity paused rubbing, staring at the imaginary stain on the table in front of her.  


"Scared?" She repeated, scrubbing again. "Scared of what?"  


"I don't know," Rae replied, shrugging, "That maybe he won't like you." She walked around the counter, coming to stand next to Felicity at the table, "Which is impossible, I know. After all, who _couldn't_ like you?" She snatched the cloth from Felicity's hand, dropping it on the table and placing her hands on Felicity's shoulders, turning her around to face the door and practically shoving her forward. "Come on, it's almost 2 o'clock."  


"So? Rae, stop that! Come on, there are customers-"  


"Never mind them," Rae replied, waving her hand behind her at the two customers waiting at the counter, "I'll take care of them. You go outside and clear the tables."  


"You are so transparent, you know that?"  


"Never mind the insults, Felicity. Go on."  


"I'm not asking him out, Rae," Felicity warned, shaking her finger at her friend who held her hands out in the surrender position before winking back at her, "Impossible." Felicity whispered, letting the door bang behind her. She stopped outside the shop, whipping her hands nervously on her apron as she glanced up and down the street. Several suits walked by, some glancing her way but never quite looking at her. But none of them were her bagel guy, with his 5 o'clock shadow and smart suits, all crisp and white and straight. And his eyes and smile, even though he might be in a hurry, he always had a smile. He might as well set you on fire, you'd melt quicker that way. No, none of these suits were her bagel guy.

"Woah." Felicity said, raising her hands and squeezing her eyes shut, turning on her heel and heading towards the tables and chairs scattered on the foot path. She ducked behind one, squatting down to the ground, peering between the table legs and chairs at the passers by. At least that way she didn't seem like so much of a stalker. "You don't care, Smoak." She told herself, snatching up the papers from the ground with a vengeance, startling a nearby pigeon, "He doesn't know your name, doesn't care either. Nope," she repeated, snatching up the last piece of paper and shoving it into her apron pocket, leaning her head down to reach a runaway straw that had rolled under the table. She snatched at it, sitting up abruptly as her fingers scraped hard against the pavement. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, sitting on her heels and rubbing her head. She glanced up at the underside of the table, poking her tongue out at it before pushing herself up, spinning around and straight into a chest. Not just any chest. A neatly ironed, well pressed chest. Her bagel guys chest.  


"Woah, are you alright?" She gripped his arms as she staggered slightly, squeezing her eyes shut. She laughed nervously, pushing herself upright, her cheeks heating as she noticed his hands on her waist. She pushed herself back, letting go and immediately feeling the lack of heat from his hands. "You ok?" He smiled at her, his 5 o'clock shadow still present as ever. And it wasn't even 5 yet. She shook her head, trying in the vain to focus on anything other then his...well, _anything really._  


"I'm-I'm fine, thank you." He nodded, looking her up and down and looking anything other then convinced. His eyes settled on her fingers, where the pavement had scraped her tips red.  


"That looks painful." He said.  


"I-" Felicity started, her breath catching slightly as he picked up her hand, turning it over to look at her fingers. "Ah, it's not-it's not anything, really. Is it? I mean, no! Ah..." He smiled, still looking at her fingers. He briefly rubbed his fingers over hers, stopping when she winced.  


"Sorry," he said, dropping her hand, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Felicity." She smiled, shaking her head and focusing on her fingers.  


"It's nothing, really- wait, you- you know my name?" She glanced up, looking him in the eyes (oh, those eyes) for the first time. He chuckled, nodding as he rubbed his chin.  


"I do." He replied, "What, does that...surprise you?"  


"What?"  


"That I know your name?"  


"Well," she stuttered again, cocking her head, "Yes, I mean I'm just the..." He raised his eyebrows, an amused look in his eyes as he waited for her to finish, "Sandwich girl." She finished, smiling awkwardly. "Most people don't know it."  


"Your name? Or that you're a sandwich girl? Cause, you know," he pointed at her hat, "Kinda gives it away." Felicity smiled, looking down at the ground, fast becomeing her favorite focus point.  


"Oh I've complained, believe me-" she stopped mid sentence, "Wait," she looked up, "It's- it's on my name tag, isn't it?" She glanced at him before looking away again, wishing beyond a doubt that she could just disappear.  


"Guilty." He replied shrugging. Felicity nodded, looking down again. "Kinda figured."  


"That I wouldn't know your name?" He asked slowly. She shrugged. "Do you know mine?"  


"Well-" she stammered, "I've always just called you bagel guy."  


"The bagel guy?" He repeated, laughing. Great, now a tomato would be jealous of her unique shade of red not yet seen on a two legged creature.  


"Well yeah," she replied, pulling on her hat rim, laughing nervously, "The bagel guy. You-you always order ham and salad on a bagel, which is kinda an odd thing to be ordering at 2- well, not odd per say. I mean, who am I to say what's odd and - oh, boy. I'm doing it again. I stammer when I'm, well nervous. And you aren't really saying anything, just standing there, staring at me and, yeah I'm gonna just," Felicity pointed inside and nodded, "Going now. So." She nodded again and went to step around him.  


"Wait, Felicity." He said, grabbing her arm to stop her escape. She looked down at his hand, swallowing before looking up at him. "I don't mean to, make you nervous. I don't..." He looked down at his own hand around her forearm before dropping it to his side. "My name's Oliver, by the way. Oliver Queen."  


"Oliver Queen." Felicity repeated, "Sounds better than bagel guy." He smiled and nodded.  


"Truth is," he said, looking at her before looking away, "I don't-don't really like-"  


"Like what?"  


"I don't really like bagels." He finished, rubbing the back of his neck, "Or ham or salad or that weird mustard thing they put on it. Is it mustard? I don't know, it just sits there mocking me. And now I'm doing it too, aren't I? You must be making me nervous." Felicity smiled, looking at her fingers again, rubbing her tips.  


"Then why do you buy them? Every day for the past two months, at 2 o'clock if you don't like them?" She looked back up at him, unconsciously rubbing the spot on her arm where his hand had been. He stammered slightly before answering.  


"The truth is, I only buy them to see..." He paused, looking down at the ground and smiling sheepishly before looking back at her, "You." Felicity started as he looked at her, the sheepish look still on his face.  


"M-me? You buy all those bagels just to see me?" Oliver nodded.  


"I give the bagels to my neighbors kid. For some odd reason, he's addicted. I-I don't know why." Felicity laughed.  


"I-I work these afternoon shifts to see you." She admitted quickly, nodding and laughing nervously again, "I hate afternoon shifts."

"You work afternoon shifts. To see me?" She nodded.  


"Well, this is-"  


"Awkward?" Oliver finished. She shrugged and nodded again. He laughed softly and shook his head. "Felicity...What? I don't know your last name."  


"Smoak."  


"Smoak?" He repeated, "As in fire?"  


"Well yes, 'o-a-k' instead of 'o-k-e'. But, yeah. Fire."  


"Right." He smiled again, "So Miss Smoak, would you let me buy you a bagel sometime?"

"Only if there's no pickles. I hate pickles."

"Really? So do I." Felicity smiled.

"But yes, I'd like that, Mister Queen." Oliver grinned, starting to walk away.

"Tomorrow at 2 then."

She nodded, turning to walk back inside.

"It's a date. No!" She said, stopping and turning to face him again, "It's not-not a date _date_. Just-"

"Oh it's a _date date_." Oliver replied, smiling one last time, "Count on it." Felicity smiled as he walked away.

"Until tomorrow, my bagel guy."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the start of a series (?) of au drabbles, based on [this](http://urfbownd.tumblr.com/post/58535671729/there-should-be-a-show-just-called-au-every) tumblr post i found awhile back. enjoy :)


End file.
